Stockholm Syndrome
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: When the Daughters of God go in to rob a bank, Crabs induces Stockholm syndrome. But instead of a captive falling for his captor, it's the other way around!


Author's Note: Okay, this is not the legendary Stockholm Syndrome story. I wish it was. *Sigh* . . . .

And I kind of figured I should write a Jubilee fic, after asking them to make a category . . . and never posting anything.

And I got bored one day whilst listing to Cradle of Filth. (Thanks Richmond. They're fucking amazing.)

* * *

We walked into the bank smoothly.

"Is that . . . a gorilla?" Mad pointed at something. "That is! That's a fucking gorilla!"

"Shut up Mad!" Bod hit her. "We're not here for the bloody gorilla."

"Right." I nodded, getting into line. I made my way up to the front. "Sir?" The man looked up. "I'll ask you kindly to get me your keys and put your hands in the air."

"What?"

I grinned. "Alright." I nodded to Bod, and she pulled a pistol out. Several women screeched. "This is a hold up!" Amyl and I pulled out revolvers, and Mad pulled out a knife. Chaos just stood there.

"Women and children with Chaos." Chaos walked into a different room. "Everyone else," said Bod smoothly, "on the ground, hands behind your head."

Everyone obeyed, and I walked around. "You." I tapped him. "Gorilla. What the fuck, man?"

"I- I Bollo." He started wheezing.

"Who's with him?" Three shaky hands raised up. I looked at them, and laughed. "He have an inhaler?"

The one in a dress got up slowly, with his hands in the air, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the gorilla's inhaler. "Thank you."

"Shut up." I pushed him back down.

"Care to tell 'em why we're here, Mad?"

"I'd be delighted!" She cackled. "We're on the end of our ropes anyway. Amyl?"

"I've always wanted to make history, not write the _shit_. Crabs?"

"And that's why we're doing this. Bod?"

"Even if we don't get in the textbooks, which are being burned as heat, we'll still get in the papers, and make a nice bed for a _bum_." She grinned, but we were the only ones that could see. "We suppose we'll stay here until the cops come, and we kill them."

"Or they kill us." Bod glared at me, and I shrugged. "What about Angel and Sphinx? Never forget the worst, Bod." I looked around, and sighed. "Oh, Jesus Christ, get up. Makes me feel like I'm going to kill all of you."

"We're not? Bod," Mad whined.

"We won't kill all of them." We lifted our guns up, and they followed.

I looked around. Next to the man in a dress was the gorilla, a man in a Hawaiian shirt who was crying, and a man in a Daughters of God shirt. "Oh my God, check him out." I pointed towards him. "Daughters of God shirt, stand up!" He scurried up, and we laughed. I pulled my mask off that I had popped on before I took the revolver out. "Crabs. Bod, Maddie, and Amyl." I laughed a bit as his jaw dropped. "Ooh, can this be one of the ones we don't kill? He likes our music."

Bod stalked over. "What's your name?"

"V- Vince Noir."

"What the fuck kind of name is that?"

I glared at Mad. "I like him!" He scrunched his hair, taking it away from his eyes. "He's amazing!"

"Fuck, you're in love with him, aren't you?"

"You killed my last one!" I spun around to the girls, and they put their hands up. "Oh, God, sorry. Don't point guns at friends." I laughed.

"So maybe you should put it down?"

I nodded. "Sorry!"

"We shouldn't let her have a gun."

"Hey!" I turned around, but shot the floor. "Fuck."

"That's it, give me." Bod beckoned me.

"No! I'll be good!"

"You had your chance, give it."

I sighed, shuffling over to Bod. "Meanie." I turned back to the man. "Vince, right?" He nodded, and I went over to shake his hand. "Who's your friends?"

"Crabs, we're here to rob the bank. Not make friends."

"I don't like killing people. I like watching you guys do it," I tossed over my shoulder. "Who are they?"

"That's Naboo, the shaman, Bollo, the gorilla, and Howard, the one with tiny eyes."

"I saw him. Your eyes are much more handsome."

He smiled. "Thank you. You're very beautiful, too."

I tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear, grinning. "Thank you!" I squeaked, and the girls groaned.

"Oh, just do him already! I wanna kill someone!" Mad walked over to him. "And I have a feeling he would look wonderful with his scalp cut off." She ran her knife over his forehead while he was frozen in fear.

"Mad!" I leaped over to Vince, who was starting to bleed. "Nasty little whore!" I sprung up at her and pinned her to the ground, before she rolled on top of me with her knife pressed to my throat.

Bod kicked her. "Get your arse up." Mad growled, brushing off her trousers.

"When we get home, I'm killing you." I kicked her and walked over to Vince, who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ooh . . ." I dabbed his wound with my skirt. "Baby there." I grinned to him. "Mad's . . . mad. _Absolutely _off her rocker."

"I can tell."

I laughed, running my thumb over his bottom lip. "God, you're just gorgeous. Want to go out, sometime?"

"Su- Sure . . . but you realize that your friend took my wallet, right?"

I giggled, getting up. "Amyl!" She glared at me, but tossed the wallet back.

"How do you know that's mine?"

I stared at the glittery wallet with Gary Numan, David Bowie, and Mick Jagger pins on it. "Just a guess, honey."

He laughed. "So, what's your number?"

"And you promise you won't call the police on me?"

"I promise."

"Good." I kissed him softly on the cheek, and the girls groaned. "You better not kill this one, of it's your head. And I bet the gorilla 'il help." I winked at Vince, and giggled.


End file.
